batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman (1960er Serie)
thumb|left|Batman (1960er Serie) Batman ist eine US-Fernsehserie aus den 1960er Jahren. Die Serie umfasste 120 Episoden mit einer Dauer von jeweils 25 Minuten. Sie hat heute Kultstatus und wird auch oft als Parodie auf Batman bezeichnet. Die Hauptfiguren der Serie sind das dynamische Duo Batman und Robin. 1976 wurde die Serie mit Ein Fall für Batman (Originaltitel: The New Adventures of Batman) in Zeichentrickform fortgesetzt, wobei die Zeichentrickfiguren im Original von den jeweiligen Schauspielern der Realserie gesprochen wurden. Batman Intro 250px Allgemeines Die Serie wurde zuerst auf dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender ABC in den Jahren 1966 bis 1968 ausgestrahlt. Der Sender benötigte eine spezielle Fernsehserie und hatte die Wahl zwischen drei Superhelden, die sie auf den Bildschirm bringen konnten: Superman, Dick Tracy und Batman, wobei man sich für letzteren entschied. Die Serie wurde relativ billig produziert, war jedoch einige Zeit in der Top 10 der beliebtesten Fernsehserien der US-Charts. 1966 wurde ein Spielfilm mit dem Titel Batman hält die Welt in Atem mit der Originalbesetzung der Serie gedreht. In Deutschland wurde die Serie erstmals 1989 ausgestrahlt. Handlung Jede Folge hat prinzipiell denselben Ablauf: Eine normale Geschichte beginnt immer damit, dass die Bösewichte ein Verbrechen begehen (Bankraub, Einbruch, Überfall). Darauf folgt ein Schnitt ins Hauptquartier der Polizei, wo Commissioner Gordon mit Chief O'Hara darüber berät, welchem Verbrecher sie sich dieses Mal gegenüber sehen. Gordon betätigt dann das Batphone, um Batman alias Bruce Wayne in Wayne Manor anzurufen. Dort nimmt Butler Alfred das Gespräch entgegen (das Batphone steht wie ein normales Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch in Bruce Waynes Arbeitszimmer). Alfred beeilt sich, „Master Bruce“ und dessen „Mündel“, also Adoptivsohn, Dick Grayson zu holen, die meistens gerade mit Tante Harriet beschäftigt sind (reden, Schach spielen etc.). Die beiden Helden verschwinden unter einem Vorwand ins Arbeitszimmer, betätigen einen verborgenen Knopf in einer Statuette von William Shakespeare, woraufhin sich das Bücherregal verschiebt und zwei Stangen, die Batpoles, zum Vorschein kommen. Bruce und Dick rutschen an diesen hinab in die Bathöhle. Meistens folgt nun der Anfangstitel. In der Bat-Höhle springen Batman und Robin ins Batmobil und fahren eilig in Commissioner Gordons Büro. In einem kurzen Gespräch finden die Helden heraus, wo das Versteck des Schurken ist, bzw. worauf er es das nächste Mal abgesehen hat. Die Bösewichter setzen sich meist aus dem Hauptgegner, einer als Gangsterbraut fungierenden Frau (die auch meist einen zu Versteck, Thema oder Hauptgegner passenden Namen besitzt; ist der Gegner eine Frau, entfällt dieser Part) sowie mindestens zwei Handlangern zusammen. Der Unterschlupf befindet sich nahezu stets in stillgelegten oder geschlossenen Institutionen (Fabriken, Geschäfte, öffentliche Einrichtungen, ...). Batman und Robin stellen den Bösewicht, werden aber zunächst in eine gemeine Falle gelockt. Häufig endet bei diesem Cliffhanger im Moment der größten Gefahr für die beiden Helden die Episode. Ansonsten können sich die Helden am Anfang der Folgeepisode in letzter Sekunde befreien und entkommen. Anschließend entlarvt das dynamische Duo den eigentlichen Plan der Ganoven und stellt diese bei der Ausführung. Schließlich kommt es im Finale zu einer großen Schlägerei, wobei der Schurke und seine Gang besiegt werden. In der dritten Staffel wurde wegen sinkender Einschaltquoten Batgirl eingeführt, sie sollte mehr weibliche Fans für die Serie begeistern. Batgirl war Barbara Gordon, die Tochter von Commissioner Gordon. Nur Alfred wusste von ihrer geheimen Identität, sagte aber Batman und Robin nichts davon. Gleichzeitig wurde die Rolle der einfältigen Tante Harriet reduziert. Selbstironie der Serie Die Serie bestand zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil aus Selbstironie und vielen Anspielungen auf die unbesiegbaren Serien- und Filmhelden, die Mitte der 60er Jahre immer mehr im Kommen waren. So nahm die Ausrüstung des Batgürtels, von dem einige hilfreiche Gerätschaften wie der Batarang aus den Comics übernommen wurden, überdimensionale Ausmaße an. Welcher Gefahr Batman und Robin auch gegenüber standen, der Batgürtel lieferte das richtige Gegenmittel: Gegen einen festgebissenen Hai half das Bat-Anti-Haifisch-Spray, gegen die Maschinengewehrsalven aus einem Trickregenschirm des Pinguins ein aufklappbarer Bat-Panzerschild (mit ausreichend Platz für Batman und Robin) oder gegen den Schnupfen das Bat-Taschentuch. Viele dieser Gerätschaften bilden Anspielungen gegenüber den immer populärer werdenden James Bond und dessen Erfindungen von Q'''. Selbst wenn der Batgürtel einmal keine passende Gegenwehr gegen einen Supergegner fand, fanden die spitzfindigen Autoren weitere abstruse Ideen, die Batman und Robin retten sollten. So schützte vor Frostattacken von Supergegner Mr. Freeze die Bat-Thermounterwäsche die Superhelden vor dem Tod. Ein anderes wiederkehrendes Stilmittel waren entsprechend dem Comic-Hintergrund während der Schlägereiszenen eingeblendete Sprech- und Denkblasen („Ouch!"; „Boing!"; „Crush!"), die harte Treffer symbolisieren sollten. Ende der Serie Am Ende der dritten Staffel sanken die Einschaltquoten, und ABC sah sich gezwungen, Kosten zu sparen. Bereits zu Beginn der dritten Staffel wurden die jeweiligen Handlungen gestrafft, was zur Folge hatte, dass die sonst auf zwei Episoden verteilten Doppelfolgen auf eine halbstündige Episode beschränkt wurden. Zudem gab es am Ende jeder Folge einen Hinweis auf den Hauptgegner in der kommenden Folge. Doppelepisoden wurden nur noch selten gedreht, zudem fuhr man die Zahl der Außendrehs auf ein Minimum zurück. Teilweise fanden Drehs zu eigentlich im Freien spielenden Szenen stattdessen in einem schwarzen und mit spärlichen Requisiten ausgestatteten Studio statt. In ähnlicher Weise wurde mit Innendrehs verfahren – die Sets wirkten durch die wenigen Accessoires regelrecht spartanisch. Alles in Allem verstärkten die Neuerungen den Trash-Faktor der Serie noch um ein Vielfaches. Es wurde außerdem geplant, Chief O’Hara und Robin ersatzlos zu streichen und aus Batgirl Batmans einzige Partnerin zu machen. Erfinder '''Dozier und Adam West sprachen sich aber dagegen aus, und so wurde die Show ganz abgesetzt. NBC wollte die Serie retten, aber die Kulissen wurden bereits abgerissen. Die Kosten für den Neubau der Kulissen waren NBC zu hoch; somit gab es keine Neuauflage der Serie. Wissenswertes * Für die Besetzung der Serie gingen die Produzenten diverse Optionen durch. Neben Adam West war auch Lyle Waggoner für den Part des Batman vorgesehen, Peter R.J. Deyell sollte Robin spielen. Beide konnten sich nach Probeaufnahmen aber nicht durchsetzen. Die Schauspielerin Mary Ann Mobley wurde für die Rolle als Batgirl in Erwägung gezogen. Auf Seiten der Gegenspieler plante man eine zeitlang u.a. mit Spencer Tracy bzw. Mickey Rooney für den Part als Penguin, allerdings lehnten beide ab. Als Joker waren beispielsweise José Ferrer, Gig Young und Frank Sinatra im Gespräch, für die Rolle der Catwoman unter anderem Suzanne Pleshette. * Robin sagt in jeder Episode mehrmals einen Satz mit dem Anfang "Heilige …" und dem Ende "Batman". * In Batman Forever sagt Chris O’Donnell "Heiliges rostiges Metall, Batman!", was sehr an die typischen Sätze von Burt Ward erinnert. (Dabei ging der Witz in der deutschen Fassung verloren; im Film sagt Robin "Holey (=löchriges) rusted metal", während Robin in der Serie stets "holy" (=heilig) meinte.) * Batman trägt in seinem Gürtel eine nahezu unglaubliche Vielzahl an Geräten (u.a. den Batarang und das Bat-Anti-Haifischspray). * Fast alle Gerätschaften der Helden sind mit Schildern beschriftet und haben alle den Zusatz "Bat-", wie z.B. die "Batleiter", "Batbürste" oder die "Batschaufel". * Das Batmobil ist eigentlich ein 1955er Lincoln Futura, der für die Serie umgebaut und optisch mit Superheldengimmicks aufgewertet wurde. Für die Dreharbeiten baute man insgesamt fünf Exemplare. Das Batmobil wurde außerdem von einem (nicht realen) Atomreaktor angetrieben. In der Serie verwies man ferner auf die Wichtigkeit von Sicherheitsgurten, obwohl die Anschnallpflicht in den USA erst 1968 eingeführt wurde. Aufgrund dessen wurden extra die Szenen gedreht, wo man sieht, dass Batman und Robin sich vor Fahrtantritt immer anschnallen. * Während Batman und Robin Häuserwände entlang kletterten, treffen die beiden oft auf einige Gaststars (z.B. Jerry Lewis, Dick Clark, Bruce Lee, Sammy Davis Jr., Werner Klemperer, Ted Cassidy (Lurch aus der Addams Family) und Edward G. Robinson). Dies ging als "Batclimb" in die Fernsehgeschichte ein. * Cesar Romero weigerte sich, für die Rolle des Jokers seinen Schnurrbart abzurasieren, da dieser für sein Image als "Latin-Lover" bezeichnend war. Also wurde der Bart schlicht mit weißer Schminke übertüncht. * Riddler-Darsteller Frank Gorshin stand bei zwei Drehs nicht zur Verfügung (Gerüchten zufolge wegen Vertragsunstimmigkeiten), weshalb improvisiert wurde. Bei Riddlers Geheimwaffe (Batmans Anniversary/A Riddling Controversy) wurde sein Part von John Astin verkörpert. Auch das Skript zu Über den Wolken (The Puzzles are coming/The duo is slumming) sah ursprünglich den Riddler als Batmans Gegner vor. Hier hingegen wurde Gorshins Rolle komplett gestrichen und stattdessen der von Maurice Evans verkörperte Puzzler (eigentlich ein Bösewicht aus dem Superman–Universum) als einmaliger Gegenspieler eingeführt. Dabei schimmerte die Ursprungsidee immer wieder durch – Evans wirkte als Puzzler charakterlich wie der Riddler. * William Dozier und Howard Horowitz hatten beide Cameo-Auftritte in der allerletzten Episode der Serie. * In der Serie traten viele zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch unbekannte Schauspieler in kleineren Nebenrollen auf, unter anderem Jill St. John, Nancy Kovack, James Brolin, Grace Lee Whitney und Danny Aiello. Einen besonderen Part spielte die bekannte Sängerin Lesley Gore ("It’s my Party"). Sie verkörperte Pussycat, eine der Gehilfinnen von Catwoman. * Parallel zu Batman wurden zur Produktionszeit viele andere bekannte Fernsehserien in den gleichen Studios gedreht, beispielsweise Raumschiff Enterprise, Kobra, übernehmen Sie oder Verrückter wilder Westen. Daher wirkten einige der Darsteller vielfach in den genannten Serien mit. * Tallulah Bankhead ist als Superschurkin Black Widow in ihrer letzten Rolle zu sehen. * Während der Dreharbeiten gab es Bestrebungen, den Bösewicht Two-Face in die Serie zu integrieren. Allerdings nicht wie in den Comics als Alter Ego des entstellten Staatsanwaltes Harvey Dent, sondern als verkrüppelter Fernsehreporter, dem ein explodiertes TV – Gerät das Gesicht verunstaltet hat. Diese Planungen konnte nicht mehr realisiert werden, da die Serie eingestellt wurde. Two-Face fand als Gegenspieler erst in den Kinofilmen von Batman Forever und The Dark Knight eine Verwendung. * Es wurden auch reale Kriminelle in der Serie angedeutet. Ma Parker, eine Gaunerin, die mit ihren Kindern Verbrechen begeht, wurde an Ma Barker angelehnt, die in den 1930ern in den USA einer echten Verbrecherfamilie vorstand. * In der Doppelfolge Das falsche Gesicht (True or False Face/Super Rat Race) trat als Batmans Gegner False Face, ein Verbrecher mit wechselnden Maskeraden, dessen wahres Gesicht nie zu sehen war, auf. Um die Figur wurde im Vorfeld ein großes Geheimnis gemacht, da die Produktionsfirma offensichtlich Spannung um einen eventuell bedeutenden Schauspieler hinter der Maske erzeugen wollte. Daher war auch in den Anfangscredits statt des betreffenden Namens nur ein Fragezeichen zu sehen. Im Abspann wurde dann allerdings Malachi Throne, ein bekannter Nebendarsteller als Darsteller von False Face enthüllt. * In einer Doppelfolge übernahm Bruce Lee die Rolle von Kato, dem Chauffeur und Gehilfen von Green Hornet, einem weiteren Verbrecherjäger, der von Batman allerdings zuerst für einen Schurken gehalten wird. * Der Bösewicht Clock King wurde aus den Green Arrow – Comics übernommen. * Catwoman-Darstellerin Julie Newmar stieg nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel aus der Serie aus und wurde durch Eartha Kitt ersetzt. Für die vorletzte Episode der Serie, Dr. Cassandras Hexenküche, kehrte Newmar aber noch einmal in ihrer Paraderolle zurück. * Magde Blake, die Darstellerin der Tante Harriet, erlitt gegen Ende der zweiten Staffel eine schwere Erkrankung, weshalb sie die Serie vor Drehbeginn der dritten Staffel verließ. Allerdings absolvierte sie in der Staffel zwei Gastauftritte: in der Episode "Ring frei für den Riddler" sowie dem Dreiteiler "Nebel über Londinium". * Die Titelmelodie der Serie wurde in dem bekannten Arcade-Game City Connection verwendet. * Hans Sievers, die deutsche Stimme des Jokers, spricht auch in der Batman-Zeichentrickserie den Part des "Clownprinzen des Verbrechens". Auch Rolf Becker sprach den Pinguin in beiden Serien. * Die Originalkulisse der Polizeiwache und des Gerichtsgebäudes steht bis heute in den Warner Brothers Studios in Hollywood. * Im englischen Original nahmen Adam West und Burt Ward ihre Rollen als Batman/Bruce Wayne bzw. Robin/Dick Grayson, in der Zeichtentrickfortsetzungserie Ein Fall für Batman wieder auf. Nach der Einstellung der kurzlebigen Serie Ein Fall für Batman übernahm Adam West zudem im englischen Original in den letzten beiden Super Friends-Staffeln Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984/85) und The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardian (1985/86) die Synchronisation von Batman. * Wegen eines Rechtsstreit zwischen 20th Century Fox und Time Warner wurde die Serie bisher nicht auf DVD veröffentlicht. * Das Batcave Set wurde am exakt gleichem Punkt errichtet wo man seinerzeit das Skull Island Tor für den Original King Kong Film errichtet hat. Das wurde von einem Besucher des Sets bemerkt der bei King Kong als Techniker mitwirkte. * Burgess Merediths Rolle als Penguin war so populär, das die Produzenten der Serie immer ein neues Drehbuch für eine weitere Episode mit ihm hatten, immer wenn Burgess in Los Angeles war. * Frank Gorshins manisch-histerische Lache wurde von dem Charakter "Tommy Udo", gespielt von Richard Widmark, aus dem Film "Kiss of Death" inspiriert. * Die Shakespeare Büste, die benutzt wurde um die Wand zu öffnen und den Durchgang zu den Batpoles freizugeben hatte zwar nicht die Funktion die Wand öffnen zu können, jedoch schaltete der Knopf ein Licht hinter dem Set ein, das das Signal für die Crew war die Wand zu den Batpoles zu öffnen. * In allen Szenen in den Verstecken der Schurken wurde aus einem bestimmten "krummen" Winkel heraus gedreht (diese Dreheinstellung wird "Canted" genannt), das geschah deshalb weil auch die Schurken selbst "Krumme Vögel" sind. * In der ersten Staffel verdiente Burt Ward (Robin) lediglich 350 Dollar pro Woche. * Insgesamt wurde in der Show 352 mal von Robin ein Satz mit "Holy" gesagt von "Holy Agility" bis "Holy Zorro". * Das Batmobil in der Bathöhle war nicht funktionstüchtig, es wurde durch sechs Crewmitglieder bewegt, die sich außerhalb der Kamera befanden und es um 180 Grad drehten. * Burgess Meredith hatte seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr geraucht, als er für die Rolle des Penguin gecastet wurde. * Batgirl, für die ursprünglich die Schauspielerin Mary Ann Mobley vorgesehen war, sollte ursprünglich ihre eigene Serie bekommen, die dann jede Woche in die Batman Serie überleiten sollte. * Von allen Schurken hatte der Penguin die meisten Auftritte in der Serie. Er brachte es auf insgesamt 26 Auftritte während der Show. * 84 verschiedene Wörter wurden innerhalb der "Bat-Fights" eingeblendet von "Bam" bis "Kapow". * Bevor die Sendung ausgestrahlt wurde, hatte sie das schlechteste Testzuschauer Ergebnis in der Geschichte der ABC. Sie wurde lediglich deshalb überhaupt noch ausgestrahlt, weil bereits zuviel Geld in die Produktion der Serie geflossen war. * Suzanne Pleshette war eine der Schauspielerinnen die ursprünglich für die Rolle der Catwoman vorgesehen war, bevor Julie Newmar die Rolle bekam. * In den Comics war der Riddler damals ein unwichtiger und vergessbarer Charakter. Die Show ist dafür verantwortlich das der Riddler zu einem der beliebtesten und bekanntesten Schurken in Batmans Rogues Gallerie wurde. * Frank Sinatra, Natalie Wood, und Cary Grant waren große Fans der Show und wollten unbedingt in der Serie mitspielen, jedoch haben die Produzenten nie die passende Rolle für einen von ihnen gefunden. * Im echten Leben ein Nichtraucher, entstand Burgess Merediths charakteristisches Gequake als Penguin deshalb, weil die Zigaretten Merediths Kehle reizten. * Beide Episoden in denen der Mad Hatter auftrat, sind direkte Verfilmungen von Original Batman Comic Storys. * Batman Schöpfer Bob Kane merkte an, das die Show die Batman Comics davor rettete, eingestellt zu werden. Da durch die TV Show der Charakter Batman ungemein an Popularität zunahm. Dessen ungeachtet verachteten die meisten Comicfans die Serie dafür das Sie das Klischee bediente das Superhelden und Comics affektierter Blödsinn sind. Darüber hinaus wurden die Comics und deren Charaktere kurze Zeit, nachdem die Show eingestellt wurde, wieder dunkler, ernster und gefährlicher, erinnernd an die Storys der späten 30er Jahre. Das geschah als Reaktion auf die Show, die den Autoren vor Augen führte, zu was sich die Batman Comics in den letzten Jahren entwickelt hatten. * Die große beleuchtete Plexiglas Karte von Gotham ist eine umgedrehte Karte von St. Louis. * Laut George Barris, dem Bauer des Batmobils, wurden insgesamt 5 verschiedene Batmobile im Lauf der Serie angefertigt. * Mickey Rooney lehnte das Angebot ab den Penguin zu spielen, Spencer Tracy wurde die Rolle des Penguin auch angeboten, aber Tracy meinte, er würde die Rolle nur dann übernehmen, wenn Er Batman töten könnte. * Frank Gorshin mochte es nicht das Hautenge Kostüm des Riddlers zu tragen, deshalb wurde für Ihn ein Riddler Anzug entworfen, den Er in einigen Stellen der Serie trug. Dieser Riddler Anzug wurde später auch in die Comics übernommen. * In seiner Autobiographie schrieb Adam West, das Frank Gorshin und Cliff Robertson (der den Cowboyschurken Shame spielte) sehr enge Freunde von ihm wurden und er großen Respekt vor Cesar Romero, Vincent Price, und Burgess Meredith hat. Er beschrieb Alan Napier (Alfred) als einen ruhigen und zurückhaltenden Mann und fand es irgendwie schwierig mit Neil Hamilton zu arbeiten. * Der namenlose Erzähler der Serie wurde von Produzent William Dozier gesprochen. Auf dem 1966 Original Televison Soundtrack Album wurde dem Erzähler der Name "Desmond Doomsday" gegeben. * Nur zwei Schurken der Serie gelang es Batmans Identität aufzudecken, Egghead und King Tut (zweimal). Egghead wurde ausgetrickst das er mit seiner Entdeckung daneben lag, King Tut wurde einmal auch mit einem Batman Doppelgänger ausgetrickst und das zweite mal konnte er sich aufgrund seiner Amnesie nicht mehr an die Identität Batmans erinnern. * Gegen Ende der dritten Staffel plante ABC das Budget der Serie einzukürzen indem sie Chief O'Hara und Robin aus der Serie streichen. Batgirl sollte Batmans alleiniger Partner werden. Sowohl William Dozier als auch Adam West sprachen sich entschieden dagegen aus. ABC stellte kurze Zeit später die Serie ein. * Mr. Zero war ein recht lahmer und unbeliebter Schurke in den Comics, der damals auch nur einmalig vorkam. Er wurde für die Serie in Mr. Freeze umbenannt, was danach auch in die Comics übernommen wurde. Die Serie ist maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich, das Mr. Freeze heutzutage zu den bekanntesten und beliebtesten Batman Gegnern gezählt wird. * Laut Adam West wurde ihm durch seine Popularität dank der Show die Rolle als James Bond in James Bond 007 – Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät angeboten. West lehnte ab, weil er der Meinung war, das diese Rolle von einem britischen Schauspieler gespielt werden sollte. Ironischer Weise ging die Rolle später an den australischen Schauspieler George Lazenby. * Bevor Staffel 3 gedreht wurde, wurde eine Promo Kurzepisode mit Yvonne Craig als Batgirl und Tim Herbert als Killer Motte (Batgirls erster Comicauftritt ließ sie ebenfalls auf Killer Motte treffen) gedreht. Das Promo Material sollte ABC davon überzeugen noch eine dritte Staffel zu drehen, was auch geschah, da man sich von Batgirls Anwesenheit in der Serie mehr weibliche Zuschauer versprach. Die Promo Episode, in der unter anderem zu sehen ist das Barbaras Rock zum Batgirl Cape wird, kann man sich heute auf Youtube anschauen. * Die Batman The Animated Series Episode "Beware of the Grey Ghost" ist ein Tribut an die Adam West Batman Serie. Adam West selbst spricht den "Grey Ghost", einen in die Jahre gekommenen Schauspieler, der vor Jahren den Superhelden Grey Ghost in einer TV Serie gespielt hat, die sich auch der junge Bruce Wayne Woche für Woche mit Begeisterung angeschaut hat. * Cesar Romero, dessen berühmteste Rolle der Joker in Batman wurde, hatte einen Gastauftritt in der Serie Bonanza. Dort verkörperte er den Chef einer Trapeztruppe der seinen Auftritt als Clown absolvierte. Der Clown war eine direkte Anspielung auf seine Rolle als Joker, die Trapeztruppe spielte auf die Herkunft von Robin an. * In den Comics war zum Zeitpunkt der Serie Batmans treuer Butler Alfred ums Leben gekommen. Nachdem Alfreds Popularität durch die Serie rasend zunahm wurde er in den Comics wieder ins Leben zurück gebracht. * Der einzige Schurke der in der Show bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt wurde war der Mad Hatter. Fürs Protokoll, sein richtiger Name ist Jervis Tetch. * Chief O'Hara wurde von den Produzenten der Serie für die Serie erfunden. Auch er wurde später in die Batman Comics übernommen. * Bevor er für die Show gecastet wurde, wusste Alan Napier nicht wer Batman ist und hatte noch nie von Batman oder anderen Batman Charakteren gehört. * Laut Adam West war der spätere Senator Robert F. Kennedy ein großer Fan der Show und man hatte versucht, ihn in einem Cameo in der Serie auftreten zu lassen, was aber letztlich nicht geklappt hat. * Die Figur der Tante Harriet wurde schon 1964 in den Comics eingeführt. Achtzehn Monate bevor die Show das erste mal auf Sendung ging. Tante Harriet sollte in den Comics den Butler Alfred ersetzen, der in den Comics zu diesem Zeitpunkt tot war. * Von den extra für die Serie erfundenen Schurken hatte King Tut die meisten Auftritte. King Tut kam insgesamt 10 mal in der Serie vor. Er wurde von DC Comics in den 2000er Jahren auch in den Batman Comics eingeführt. Zusätzlich hat er wohl die Autoren zu dem Batman Schurken Maxie Zeus inspiriert, der in den 1980gern in die Comics eingeführt wurde. * Nicht nur Clock King und der Puzzler waren Schurken die in den Comics eigendlich Gegenspieler vollkommen anderer Superhelden waren. Auch der Archer war ursprünglich ein sehr unbekannter Superman Schurke. Darüber hinaus wurde der Green Arrow Schurke Clock King auch in der Batman The Animated Series zu einem Batman Gegenspieler gemacht. * William Dozier hatte auch in der ersten Episode der Serie einen Cameoauftritt. * Kurze Zeit, nachdem begonnen wurde die Serie in England auszustrahlen, verletzten sich viele Kinder als sie versuchten, Batman nachzuahmen und aus dem Fenster zu "fliegen" versuchten. Eine Bekanntmachung mit Adam West in der Rolle des Batman wurde gedreht, die die Kinder davon abschrecken sollte das nachzuahmen und in der West noch einmal deutlich hervorhob, das er selbst nicht "fliegen" kann. * Autor Stanley Ralph Ross benannte viele Charaktere und Umgebungen nach Freunden und Familienmitgliedern. Auch benutze er viele ausländische Wörter und Phrasen, einige davon unterschwellig zweideutig, in seinen Drehbüchern. * Catwoman war der einzige Schurke in der Serie, dessen Kostüm komplett anders aussah als in den Comics. Für eine kurze Zeit wurde Catwomans Kostüm in den Comics so gezeichnet, das es ihrem Kostüm in der Serie glich. * Genau wie das Quaken, war auch Penguins watschelnder Gang das Resultat von Improvisationen von Burgess Meredith. * Die Fenster Cameos zahlreicher Prominenter während der berühmten "Bat-Climbs" wurden auch als Werbung für andere Serien von ABC und 20th Century Fox genutzt. Deswegen gab es auch diverse Stars die in ihren jeweiligen Serienrollen durch das Fenster schauten wie z.B. der Butler der Adams Family, Oberst Klink aus Ein Käfig voller Helden und Green Hornet und sein Sidekick Kato, die auch eine Crossover Episode mit Batman und Robin in der Batman Serie hatten. * Batman war nicht die erste oder einzige Wahl, als die Produzenten beschlossen eine Serie von einem Comicbuchhelden zu machen. Die Produzenten befragten die Öffentlichkeit, welchen Charakter sie in einer TV Serie am liebsten sehen würden. Zur Wahl standen u.a. neben Batman auch noch Superman, Dick Tracy, Green Hornet, Das Phantom und Little Orphan Annie. Batman war der Charakter mit den meisten Stimmen auf der Liste dessen Rechte zu dieser Zeit verfügbar waren. * Der berühmte Otto Preminger wurde von seinen Enkeln aus seinem Haus ausgeschlossen, bis er sich damit einverstanden erklärte, das Angebot in der Show als Mr. Freeze mitzuspielen anzunehmen. Eli Wallach fragte ebenfalls, aufgrund des drängens seiner Kinder, erfolgreich nach einer Gastrolle in der Show an. Und Tallulah Bankhead sah das mitspielen in der Serie als eine Möglichkeit an, ihre Enkel zu unterhalten. * Julie Newmar besuchte gerade ihren Bruder an seinem College in New York als man sie erstmals dazu befragte, ob sie nicht Catwoman spielen würde. Einige Freunde ihres Bruders waren Zuschauer der Serie und nach einer Konsultation willigte Newmar ein die Rolle zu übernehmen. * Julie Newmar hatte einen Gastauftritt in der Serie "Immer wieder Jim" in der 17. Folge der 5. Staffel die als eine Hommage an die Batman Serie verschiedene Gags der Serie wie das "Oh du heiliger...." oder das Hinaufklettern einer Wand mithilfe des Enterhakens aufgreift. Wiedervereinigung 2003 wurde Jahrzehnte nach dem Ende der Serie für das amerikanische Fernsehen das Fernsehspecial "Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt" gedreht. In dem Film spielen die in die Jahre gekommenen Adam West und Burt Ward sich selbst, wie sie im Rahmen von Dreharbeiten für eine Neuauflage der Serie über die neuen Hauptdarsteller mitbestimmen sollen. Als während der Produktion das Original-Batmobil aus den 1960er Jahren gestohlen wird, nimmt sich das ehemalige dynamische Duo selbst der Sache an und macht sich auf die Suche danach. Neben West und Ward wirken in dem Special, das die damalige Serie parodiert und auf die Schippe nimmt, auch Ur-Riddler Frank Gorshin sowie die Catwoman-Darstellerinnen Julie Newmar und Lee Meriwether mit. Besetzung Die Guten * Adam West als Batman/Bruce Wayne * Burt Ward als Robin/Dick Grayson * Yvonne Craig als Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * Alan Napier als Alfred Pennyworth * Neil Hamilton als Commissionoer James Gordon * Stafford Repp als Chief O'Hara * Madge Blake als Tante Harriet Cooper Bösewichte * Cesar Romero als Joker * Julie Newmar (1. & 2. Staffel), Eartha Kitt (3. Staffel) als Catwoman * Burgess Meredith als Pinguin * Frank Gorshin (einmalig John Astin) als Riddler * David Wayne als Mad Hatter * George Sanders, Otto Preminger und Eli Wallach als Mr. Freeze * Victor Buono als King Tut * Vincent Price als Egghead * Roddy McDowall als Bookworm * Van Johnson als Minstrel * Milton Berle als Louie The Lilac * Joan Collins als Sirene * Malachi Throne als False Face * Tallulah Bankhead als Black Widow * Walter Slezak als Clock King * Maurice Evans als Puzzler * Cliff Robertson als Shame * Art Carney als The Archer * Shelley Winters als Ma Parker * Michael Rennie als Sandman * Carolyn Jones als Marsha, Queen of Diamonds * Anne Baxter als Olga * Roger C. Carmel als Colonel Gumm * Zsa Zsa Gabor als Minerva * Barbara Rush als Nora Clavicle * Liberace als Chandell & Harry * Rudy Valle und Glynis Johns als Lord Marmaduke Ffogg * Anne Baxter als Zelda * Ethel Merman als Lola Lasagne * Ida Lupino als Dr. Cassandra Spellcraft * Howard Duff als Cabala Hommagen & Parodien Bis zum heutigen Tag genießt die Batman 1960er Serie eine ungebrochene Beliebtheit, weshalb es zahlreiche Parodien und Hommagen in allen möglichen Serien, Sendungen oder Filmen gibt. en:Batman_(1960s_series) Kategorie:Filme und Serien Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:1960 Serie